This invention generally relates to systems and methods for non-destructive testing (NDT) of manufactured articles, and in particular, to systems and methods for non-destructive testing of articles (e.g., aircraft) by an off-site NDT expert.
Aircraft maintenance involves analysis and actions to maintain and/or improve the airworthiness and reliability of an aircraft and its systems, subsystems, and components throughout its life cycle. Such actions may include the development of aircraft maintenance programs comprising specifications concerning proper inspection and repair procedures. Monitoring, control, and/or implementation of airworthiness directives issued by aviation regulatory authorities for an aircraft also may be performed as part of aircraft maintenance.
Further, aircraft maintenance may also include performing one or more of overhaul, repair, inspection, replacement, modification, or other suitable actions with respect to an aircraft part. These actions may be performed as part of an aircraft maintenance program. Further, aircraft maintenance also may include conducting periodic inspections (e.g., non-destructive inspections) based on calendar time, time in service, flight cycles, and/or landing cycles. However, oftentimes unplanned maintenance is called for.
Non-destructive testing and results analysis of manufactured articles (such as aircraft) preferably includes participation by specially trained NDT experts. Some prior processes specified that an NDT expert be present at the site where a test article (e.g., an airplane) was undergoing non-destructive inspection. It is advantageous to have an expert provide guidance and feedback during the entire inspection process, yet it is costly to have a seasoned NDT expert on site for each inspection.
It would be advantageous to provide systems and methods for NDT that eliminate the need for on-site experts to conduct an inspection of an aircraft structure and make a repair decision. Such systems and methods would reduce maintenance costs for composite aircraft by increasing the productivity of the participating experts, reducing their travel expenses, and reducing out-of-service costs of the airplane while experts travel to the inspection site.